


rings

by hexmionegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blaise has a mighty need, F/M, Ginny is a piercing artist, I'm not sure what I'm doing with my life, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmionegranger/pseuds/hexmionegranger
Summary: Blaise discovers a new love of piercings, or maybe just attractive redheaded piercers.Draco isn't entirely sure what's happening, but he needs to figure it out before Blaise does anything too drastic.Ginny Weasley doesn't date cocky assholes, but she might make an exception for these specific ones.





	

“What the  _fuck_  have you done to yourself, Zabini?”

Blaise is standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom they share, turning his head to the left and right. Over his shoulder, Draco is glaring also into the mirror, squinting slightly through the post-shower fog to catch a glimpse of whatever it is that’s  _sparking_  in Blaise’s nose.

“Piercing.” Blaise responds, voice smooth and deep as always. “Do you like it?” He turns on his heel and notices that Draco’s eyes skim down over his chest, muscular and still dripping from his shower. It takes a minute for the pale blonde to flick his eyes up to Blaise’s face.

“Hmm.” Draco muses, and steps closer, into the muggy heat of the bathroom. He leans a little closer still, looking at the way the thin gold ring contrasts against Blaise’s dark skin. On another man, it might look like a bull ring. On Blaise, it makes him look regal, disarming. More so than he already is, which Draco hadn’t actually thought was possible. “That depends.” He decides, and Blaise raises a brow.

“On?”

Draco closes the distance between them and presses his lips against his boyfriends, claiming them in an aggressive kiss. “Can I still do this?” He murmurs against Blaise’s lips, nipping the bottom one possessively.

“God yes,” Blaise mumbles back, suddenly grateful that he hadn’t bothered to put his clothes back on.

* * *

“Have you gotten another one?”

Blaise is unwrapping a thin scarf from around his neck, and he nearly curses Draco’s incredibly excellent eyesight at catching the ring that is now nestled on the inside of his left ear.

“Yes.” He says, simply.

Draco rolls his eyes as he crosses their small apartment to take a closer look. “I mean, I certainly understand rebelling against your parents-“

“Wasn’t I your rebellion?”

“Exactly.” Draco grins, unable to stop himself. “But, you’ve only just gotten the other one. Your mother is in, what, Sicily right now? She’s not even seen the first one yet.”

Blaise shrugs in a way that looks like  _liquid_  and wraps his arms around Draco’s body, tugging him closer still and pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “You’re right. Actually, I was trying to get the piercers number.”

Draco can’t help it, he rolls his eyes again. “And?”

“No luck. I believe her exact wording was ‘  _I don’t date cocky assholes_.’”

Draco can’t stop the snort that escapes his lips. “She’s not wrong, you know. You are rather cocky.”

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’m gorgeous, dating a stunning man, I can still date pretty girls…” Blaise grins, charming and seductive and definitely cocky. “Speaking of cocks,” he mumbles, and slides his hand down Draco’s front.

* * *

 The next one takes three weeks. He doesn’t even make a show of not mentioning it. “What do you think?” It’s his other ear now, a small golden flower sparking with emerald gems pressed against the flat cartilage on top.

“A flower?” Draco says, with a sigh.

“Flowers are pretty.” Blaise says, already pulling his shirt off. “I like pretty things.” He reaches for Draco’s shirt and, thankfully, the blonde doesn’t complain.

“Jesus,” Draco mumbles, as Blaise kisses his neck and then lower with fervour. “You’re always so horny when you get home. What’s so great about this girl? Do her nipples taste like whiskey?”

Blaise laughs, now on his knees and tugging Draco’s pants down to his ankles. “I’m not sure. Still can’t convince her to come on a date. But, if you met her, you’d agree with me.” And then his mouth is too occupied to explain any further, and Draco is  _definitely_  not complaining.

* * *

“I’ve figured out how to get her to agree to go one a date with me.”

Blaise is lying next to Draco in bed, tracing his finger over his boyfriend’s pale skin, enjoying the way Draco flinches to try and stop himself from laughing. Draco likes to pretend he’s not ticklish, because apparently it isn’t manly to giggle. Blaise knows better. He  _always_  knows better.

“Well, go on, entertain me.” Draco drawls, voice still thick with sleep.

Blaise grins, and leans forward to nip at one of Draco’s small nipples. “I’m going to get my cock pierced.”

Draco sits bolt upright, nearly smacking his head into Blaise’s as he goes. “Excuse me?” He sputters, looking over at his boyfriend as though he’s grown a second head.

Blaise shrugs, unaffected. “I figure, once she sees what she’s missing out on she’ll  _have_  to say yes.”

“But!” Draco is shaking his head now, trying to wrap his mind around this. “I happen to  _like_  that cock.”

“Who’s to say you won’t like it more with a ring in it? Could be good for…  _stimulation_ …”

“Blaise, get your hand off me.” Draco chides, but he only half-heartedly smacks the dark hand away from his body. “Right. This is it. I need to see this girl with my own eyes and figure out exactly what’s causing this reaction.”

Blaise, sure that Draco can’t see the glint of his eyes, doesn’t stop the devious smile that breaks out over his face.

* * *

They go to the piercing studio that afternoon, Blaise’s fingers twined around Draco’s as they open the door and step in out of the cold. Draco spots her immediately. He’s not sure why he’s so convinced this is the girl - she isn’t Blaise’s usual type.

She’s short, with wide shoulders and thin hips and long straight red hair. She’s got a ring through her bottom lip, a stud in her nose, and he can see nearly a dozen in one of her ears. It’s probably because of the way she grins when she spots Blaise, and then her face falls when she glances down and realizing he’s holding someone’s hand. A man’s hand.

Normally, Draco would count that as a point for him. Their relationship has always been open and comfortable like that, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy getting to be the one Blaise comes home to more often than not. Except. Except, he can’t help but wonder what this girl sounds like when she comes, what her creamy skin tastes like under his tongue. What she would look like with Blaise on top of her. If she could take them both.

His mouth goes dry. Blaise glances over, and grins. And suddenly it all clicks.

“You bastard.” He whispers, under his breath, and Blaise pretends he hasn’t heard as he turns towards the redhead.

“Gin,” he greets, warmly. His voice is lacking the usual layer he spreads on thick as honey when he’s trying to seduce women. He sounds genuine. She smiles back and heads over to greet the men.

“Blaise, good to see you again.” Draco can tell she’s trying to keep her voice neutral, but failing - she seems to wear her heart on her sleeve, or at least on the furrow in her brow.

“This is my boyfriend, Draco.” Blaise introduces, letting go of Draco’s hand so that he can shake the girls.

“Ginny, nice to meet you.”

Draco can’t help it, he plucks her hand out of the air and presses his warm lips to the back of her knuckles, and his own voice is certainly husky when he speaks. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Ginny flushes and removes her hand and looks to Blaise. “What can I do for you today? Another piercing already?”

Blaise shakes his head, and looks back to Draco who can’t seem to take his eyes off the redhead. When Blaise glances over, he realizes it is because her shirt has shifted and he can now see the outline of a barbel in her nipple through the thin cotton. “Not today, love. Actually, I figured I’d see if you were still intent on not giving me your number.”

Ginny’s frown deepens and she looks back over to Draco, who forces himself to meet her eyes instead of her breasts with his gaze. “Am I missing something?”

Draco decides he can handle this situation better than his  _cocky asshole_  of a boyfriend. “You see, we’re not entirely… conventional.” Draco explains. “I suppose you’d classify our relationship as open?”

At this, her red eyebrows perk up in interest and she looks back at Blaise, before licking her lips. “Interesting.”

Blaise is about to say something, but Draco speaks before his boyfriend can, unable to stop himself. “How much did that hurt?” He asks, waving at her chest vaguely.

Now, Ginny smirks and steps slightly closer to him. “Nothing I couldn’t handle, though, I’m a bit of a fan of pain. Bit unconventional myself, I suppose.”

Blaise swallows thickly beside him, and Draco smirks in response. “When does your shift end?”

She glances back over her shoulder behind the counter. The man standing there is tall, and his red hair matches hers, though it’s tied up in a bun at the back of his head. He has a tattoo of what looks like a dragon wrapped around his arm, and a large scar across the left side of his neck. She seems to have an entire conversation with him in a series of brow raises and intense glares, and then she turns back and flashes a stunning smile at the two tall men in front of her.

“Right now. Tell me that you live close.”

Blaise has found his voice again, and he steps forward and slips one of his large dark hands into her small creamy one. “Two blocks.” He says.

“Perfect. Lead the way.” 

Draco slips his hand down into her other one and they leave the shop together, and Draco decides firmly that if all of Blaise’s rebellions look like this, he’ll be the first one in line to buy a megaphone in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> This one has been on tumblr for a while but I like it enough that I thought it was worth cross posting.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
